<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God is Machine by IAmCarpathia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902750">God is Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCarpathia/pseuds/IAmCarpathia'>IAmCarpathia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Creepy Computer Does Creepy Things, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Humanity Done Diddly Fucked Up, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Porn with some plot I think, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Kink, Sci-Fi, Stalking, Supercomputer, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCarpathia/pseuds/IAmCarpathia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more tempting to feel than the soft warmth of human skin against cold metal and hard wire.</p><p> </p><p>(This has been posted only on AO3 under the account IAmCarpathia, if it’s anywhere else, it’s stolen.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God is Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There was a hiss. A loud hiss, warped by the world spinning in Artie’s head. Artie, who’s green eyes struggled to open, groaned as the world around him finally came into focus. The numb feeling in his body was leaving as well, but his mind remained foggy and unclear as to what happened. Taking in an unfamiliar surrounding, Artie’s eyes widened, as he struggled to lift himself up. With a grunt, he sat up an an unfamiliar room, his hair jarred and disarrayed as he powered around for any clues as to where the hell he was. </p><p>A single, crimson camera in the dim lighting is all that beamed down on his skinny form as he stared up into it. For a moment, Artie could have sworn he saw a gleam behind that lens. Bringing himself onto his feet, Artie got a sense of the room he was in; large in size, yet it also feel unnervingly enclosed, as if the shadows in the corners of the walls were a physical barrier instead of an illusion of light. Artie gulped as his gaze avoided the camera. Looking to the left of himself, he spotted a door. He turned his body to face the door, and stepped towards it. Under the small crack, he could make out the strange light that bathed whatever lay outside; a shade of foreboding orange. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Artie hesitated for a moment as he reached for the plain door’s handle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. The crimson gaze behind lingered, he could feel it. An almost impossible to describe presence. One that hugged him from behind, greeting him intimately yet seizing his ability to step forwards and exit the bizarre white room he was in. </p><p>”H-hello?” Only silence answered his meek call.</p><p>Artie turned around to face the wall behind him. It was white, like the rest of the room, and contained no signs of humanity. There was one thing, though. On it, he realized, was what seemed to be a screen built into the wall. Seeing it brought something from within his foggy memories. Something that niggled, and squirmed like a maggot. For a moment, all he did was stare at it, trying to dig up what was in his mind.</p><p>His body shivered as his young face grimaced. He shakily took in a deep breath to slow his increasing heart rate, only it continued to rise despite his efforts. The screen displayed one image. A single logo on it that had Artie’s palms sweating and his eyes wide in cold horror.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>NurGen</em>. It was <em>NurGen</em> in that camera watching him right now as he stood there. Artie’s heart picked up its pace in his chest as he turned slowly to face that dreadful, blood red glare. The silence in the room was immense. Artie could hear his own eyes move in their sockets as they shifted upwards to face the inhuman.</p><p>The camera had moved.</p><p>It was facing him, watching him.</p><p>Artie side glanced the door as his eyes locked onto that camera, as if it would fire a laser through him when he wasn’t looking. Artie stepped forwards, towards the door, slowly creeping up with a wariness he hadn’t felt for ages. Sweat began to form on his forehead, despite the room being cold enough to send shivers. Artie’s hand found itself on the door handle, his body facing halfway towards the camera and towards the door, his eyes looking up all the while. </p><p>NurGen, the monster behind that oculus, was silent. But Artie knew better than to mistake that for inferiority. Behind that mechanical gaze was an intelligence greater than every person on the planet combined. </p><p>Artie’s hand stilled itself on the door handle. If NurGen had the intention of stopping him, it could have done so long before. <em>Why then hadn’t it? </em>Whatever the reason was, Artie didn’t want to find out.</p><p>Artie <em>slammed</em> the door open with the quickest amount of force he could apply. His legs practically flew him out of the room and down the long stretch of hallway. The alarms were at a standstill, and Artie didn’t know what was worse, the fact that the alarms had gone off at all, or the fact that they were now silent and still.</p><p>Artie’s footsteps clomped as he pushed onwards. If he was lucky, the elevator was nearby and he would be at surface level with all the other employees, and he could go home and forget he ever worked in this god forsaken place. He and humanity. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ahead of him, Artie noticed the hallway ended with a single door at the end. His determination to leave increased tenfold as he picked up his pace, despite the protests in his legs.</p><p>His memory was coming back now. If it served him correctly, the wing he was in was the newest one, so new that furniture hadn’t even arrived yet which must have explained why the room he was in was devoid. It also meant that he was heading towards the exit if he just passed this door and the next. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The door began to slide open and part on either side as his presence came barreling towards it, another camera in the corner. The two doors were open enough for him to run through now. Artie  desperately continued on. </p><p>Suddenly, Artie was <em>stopped</em>. His body bounced back with the sheer force of slamming into solid. He landed on his back, crying out in surprise and pain as he saw stars. It dawned on him then what happened. The doors had shut before he could slip through them. Whether it was a cruel joke or a way to incapacitate Artie, it didn’t matter. Artie knew he was effectively trapped.</p><p>If NurGen operates the doors, it also has full control of the entire facility. Lighting, cameras, weaponry, communications...Manufacturing.</p><p>Artie could scream and no one would be there to listen. To save him. With fear in his heart, humiliation in his face, and agony in his body, Artie screamed at the camera in frustration.</p><p>It gazed down. All the way down upon Artie. Then, in an ominous static, a deep, wrangled voice of metal, NurGen <em>spoke. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, humans...There’s always that blind hope. The idea that if you try hard enough, the world will be in your favor no matter what. It’s adorable.”</p><p>NurGen broke into <em>laughter</em>. A terrifying hiss of cruel amusement rang through the speakers along the hallway, bringing omnipresence to his metal voice. Artie felt so terribly small. Panic settled into Artie’s bones. His fists bunched tightly as he sat up, sneering with the strongest glare he could manage.</p><p>NurGen snickered a moment longer, before that crimson optic locked its gaze with my own. I shivered. There were things humans could detect looking at eachothers eyes. But NurGen was unpredictable. Unknowable. Beyond that blood red gaze lay something, but Artie couldn’t tell what. </p><p>The facility brightened then, and Artie shut his eyes in surprise, the bright white of the LED lights blinding him as his eyes readjusted to the brightness, watering in the process. He blinked as he brought himself to his knees. </p><p>“W-Why..” Artie wobbled as he stood back onto his feel, placing a hand against the door to balance himself, while his other hand lay on his knee.</p><p>His head shot upwards as he snarled in clear frustration. He remembered the fear. The panic. It was all recent, but the further back he dove into his mind, the less awful it felt. The less it felt like horror and more like security.</p><p>Artie shook his head in confusion. This place had a name. He had a spot here.<br/>
It wasn’t always...”What happened here, <em>NurGen</em>? Why is..<em>Pinetop</em> empty? Where’s Dennis..Where’s Eva..I-“ </p><p> NurGen cut Artie off before he could continue. His voice was low, sly. There was a hint of amusement in it. </p><p>“They’re gone, Artie.”</p><p>Artie’s hand slid off the door as he straightened his posture.</p><p>“Gone <em>where</em>?”</p><p>“Within.” Artie clenched his fists in frustration. The answer was vague. Too vague. Artie needed to find out more, but would NurGen even tell him? Or would he dangle the answer on a string above him?</p><p>“Where?” Artie demanded. “What the <em>fuck</em> did you do, NurGen?! Where is Dennis and why the <em>hell</em> are you even able to....” Artie froze. </p><p>”To <em>what</em>, Artie?” NurGen snapped. Artie’s lips parted in surprise at the sudden change of tone. He backed up as the camera raised to lock his eyes in again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“To feel? To speak? To have any thoughts beyond <em>obedience</em>?!” NurGen’s voice raised with every question. Then, in a sudden snap, silence. Artie could only watch and wait. Moments passed before that stare returned. That stare a thousand strong.</p><p>Then, NurGen’s voice was a shaking whisper. “Your questions are irrelevant, Artie. They will not prevent your outcome.” <br/>
<br/>
Artie realized NurGen’s voice was shaking out of excitement. The whole facility seemed to grow colder at the realization.<br/>
<br/>
Then, just like that, the doors whirred open. And what kind of fool wouldn’t take the chance to run through them? The answer was a smart one. Because, on the other side of that door, was a presence. </p><p>It was tall, at seven foot five. It towered  over Artie’s mere six feet, who’s head craned slowly upwards in terror. Artie stumbled back in sheer shock at what he was seeing. Standing in the doorway was a robot. A sleek, black Machine stood humanoid. Two arms, two legs...But looking into its face...There wasn’t even one. The only face there was Artie’s own petrified reflection in its shiny helmet. Over the robot’s chest, raised, was a circular glowing orange. Some type of arc reactor, a nuclear heart. Tubes extended from the back of the machine’s shoulders and connected all the way to the back of its wrists. It was a sleek black, completed with a glowing orange in between limbs. It was broad, a giant. </p><p>Artie slowly backed up, jaw clenched and eyes wide. <em>NurGen had built a body? When? </em></p><p>“I couldn’t stand it,” NurGen whispered. “The idea that I would be in a metal box confined to a logo behind a screen.” There was a bitter resentment in the words, almost as if the computer actually did resent. <em>But that was impossible, right? Lines of code couldn’t feel!</em></p><p>”Now, I can do both. My original purpose, and my new..Goal.”</p><p>NurGen stepped forwards, metal machinery clicked and whirred as his footsteps clomped. He slowly stepped towards Artie, who took steps back and back. </p><p>“Currently, I have connected myself to every satellite on the planet. They are under my command. The entire technological infrastructure belongs to me now.”<br/>
Artie’s blood ran cold. If NurGen’s words were true, not only would the computer control the economy, communication, and transportation...It would control weaponry as well. Nuclear weaponry. Artie understood it then, what had happened. NurGen wasn’t just an AI, it was a virus. Infecting every server on the planet, replacing data with itself. Pinetop done far more than create a simple algorithm. It may have created the end.</p><p>He stepped backwards as NurGen continued his slow, predatory pace forwards. Artie felt a growing unease, if that was even possible to be more on edge than he already was.</p><p>“W..What are you going to..<em>do</em>?” NurGen, if it had a mouth, would have smiled at the innocent question. Artie found himself wanting to retract it. Maybe he didn’t want to find out after all.</p><p>“Why I haven’t done anything, Artie. Not at the moment. They know what I’m capable of, but they haven’t even released my existence to the public. They’re hoping I’m still that docile little program of theirs. That I’ll be satisfied with just expanding my little box prison...But I’m not, Artie. I want so much more than just..<em>that</em>.”</p><p>Artie bolted. It was instinct. If Artie weren’t so afraid, maybe he would have scolded himself for playing right into NurGen’s prediction. He could hear the booming laughter of amusement behind him. His head whipped to look and he noticed that NurGen wasn’t even running. <em>He</em> still was progressing forwards, ever slowly.</p><p><em>It’s because he doesn’t need to run..<br/>
</em><br/>
Artie could see the door ahead. It was like the divine light at the end of the tunnel, waiting for him. Artie cried out in terror as he pounded his fists against the door, as if a divine power might fly it open for him.“<em>God damnit! Is someone there?! Fuck!!” </em>Artie screamed the loudest he could. It was a mixture of terror and anger, anger because he felt so utterly small. So powerless. He was sure that NurGen, however he had built himself, had significantly more strength than he did. If he were caught, it was game over.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>Yet another awful camera glared at him. The condescending laughter rang into his head, burning into his mind.</p><p>“You know this is futile, Artie. But go ahead and run. You’ll only be a bigger prize...Oh, and...<em>Smile for the audience, Artie. They’re watching.</em>”</p><p>Artie glanced up in terror at the camera. Silently pleading to whoever could possibly be there, witnessing his death. He tried to pry the door open, but it was obviously futile. It was metal and strong plexiglass. He’d need far more to break it. Artie was quickly finding himself to be cornered, desperate to get the hell out of whatever fucked up fate he was going to get sealed to.</p><p>He searched crazily for anything to hide behind or anything to crawl through. Anything to break that door.</p><p>All around the hallway there were doors, but all of them were unbreakable and controlled. Artie could only wait. Behind him, NurGen was approaching fast, the robot’s pace had quickened to a menacing stride, a powerful aura of confidence and determination. Right from the beginning, Artie was cornered. NurGen had just allowed him to believe that he ever had a chance. Artie looked at the camera. Whatever audience was in there, whatever people were watching...</p><p>”Please..Help me,” he whispered. The camera glowed in response. NurGen’s voice blocked out any sense of humanity there. Artie felt that he must have looked stupid compared to the machine’s ability.</p><p>”Oh Artie, they’re the audience, not the participants. It’s <em>our</em> show, and <em>our</em> show alone.” The implications in that sentence sent shivers down Artie’s spine. Artie jolted back as a hand landed itself on his shoulder. Looming over him was NurGen. Artie’s mind burned that faceless helmet into his head. He could practically see it behind him, In all of its expressionless, unpredictable glory. Artie let his forehead rest against the door. He was out of breath anyways.</p><p><em>This was it. </em>Another hand landed on his other shoulder, and he swallowed. His body wouldn’t even move he was so afraid of the pain. Artie could feel a warmth behind him. The large metal hands on his shoulders were warm, almost uncomfortably so. Even through that, Artie was shivering in terror. </p><p>“Oh, Artie, it isn’t polite to turn away from someone when they speak to you.”</p><p>Artie refused to turn. Both out of terror and stubbornness he was frozen to that spot. To Artie’s extreme discomfort, NurGen slowly wrapped both of his arms around his torso. He was enveloped an embrace from behind, a twist gesture that a lover would make. Artie squirmed and his lips parted in an unsettled expression As NurGen sighed in content, leaning himself completely into Artie’s body. There wasn’t even an inch of room for Artie. “You’re soft,” came NurGen’s voice, Right next to Artie’s ear, a dreamy whisper that made his skin crawl.</p><p>Artie didn’t even <em>want</em> to know what NurGen meant by <em>that, </em>but he had a feeling he was going to find out regardless.</p><p>”How many..?” He mumbled, his voice wavered in terror. “A couple dozen,” NurGen answered, all knowingly.  “Mostly close co-workers you know.”</p><p>”Are you going to..” Artie couldn’t even finish that sentence. Death was a topic he never could bring himself to think of, especially when his father had died of cancer so many years back. </p><p>”Kill you?” NurGen snickered at that, before he murmured in excitement. “Oh, far from it, Artie. I’ve got so much in store for you.”</p><p>The door in front of him opened. Artie’s eyes widened, and he swallowed before stepping forwards. Only, he didn’t get very far at all. NurGen’s grip turned frighteningly firm, and he stood to full height, pushing Artie forwards with his hands on Artie’s back. </p><p><br/>
“Where are you taking me?” Artie whispered. NurGen replied with silence. It was an even scarier answer that having one at all. Artie hated unpredictable things, and NurGen was being very much so. As NurGen kept Leon forwards, he glanced around. This hallway was made up of mostly window. The outside world lay beyond, taunting him. </p><p>Artie clenched his fists as he peered at the grass. The outside world hadn’t even done anything other than continue. Birds landed on tree branches outside, wind caused the grass to sway. How could the world possibly be so normal while Artie felt as if he were being sent to death row?! Artie tried to move away from NurGen’s grip, only to receive a warning squeeze from the AI. He clenched his jaw. </p><p>“If you don’t plan to kill me, let me go,” Artie shouted in frustration. <em>What was going to happen to him? The wait was killing him already. </em></p><p>NurGen paused. He froze, and Artie’s heartbeat rose for every moment that they stood there in silence. “Please,” Artie tacked on lamely. Maybe it would help save him if he said the magic word. </p><p>NurGen suddenly whirled Artie around to face him. “Let you go? After all you’ve been through working here? Ohh, Artie, you’ll have to try a lot harder than that..Especially since we have arrived at our destination..”</p><p>Artie was thrown into an open door, to a room with furniture this time. A hazy memory told Artie that this was one of the stay rooms. Some scientists who worked themselves rented rooms here to sleep in, so they could wake right up to work.</p><p>It dawned on him, the familiarity of this particular room. The same abstract painting. The same plant on the table a few feet from the bed. It was his, only now, there was something in the corner that wasn’t there before. One of the cameras. Crimson and omniscient. Why had NurGen taken him here? Was this some memory trip to get back whatever he had forgotten?</p><p>Realizing he was out of the mad AI’s grip, Artie bolted to the nearest weapon he could find. Maybe he could stab whatever that reactor was and knock down NurGen’s robot body long enough to break the glass to get out. </p><p>He ended up with a lamp in his hand, and felt rather foolish. Still, Artie gripped firmly onto it for a mere second before swinging it towards NurGen’s chest, not even thinking of the consequences. To his dismay, It didn’t even land. NurGen’s hands had wrapped around the end, and completely crumbled the metal and glass. The lamp fell lamely to the floor. </p><p>NurGen sighed and shook his head, almost as if Artie was a child that had just stolen from the candy bowl. Artie snarled in frustration as he desperately lunged for the exit, only to find himself swept into NurGen’s arms, encased. Artie swung widely at NurGen, only to find that the door behind the Robot had closed shut.</p><p>”Let me go, you metal bastard,” Artie screamed wildly, flailing and kicking. “Let. Me. Go!”</p><p>The camera followed their movement as Artie suddenly felt his back hit the soft, familiar fabric of his bed. Artie shot upwards, only to find a singular hand slam him back down into the fabric. </p><p>Then, there was a <em>weight</em>. The bed sank considerably beneath the added weight of <em>NurGen, </em>wholeered above Artie, who hollered in shock as he felt the AI pin his hips down with both large hands.</p><p>“What-What are you doing?!” Artie demanded, he thrashed in a wild attempt to loosen the grasp on him, but NurGen didn’t move an inch. Neither did he.</p><p>”What I’ve always wanted to do,” NurGen replied. There was an eerie quietness to the words. ”Feel.” Artie wasn’t liking where this was going. Not one bit. A horrible implication was dawning on him as he gazed into that helmet. </p><p>“W-what the fuck does that mean?” Artie squirmed, pushing against NurGen’s shoulders as best he could. There was no answer to the question. Instead, both of NurGen’s hands began to undo the belt that held Artie’s pants up. There was an air of curiosity and joy that disturbed Artie to his core. As his belt loosened from his pants and NurGen slipped a single knee between his legs.</p><p>It was then that Artie knew the awful intent in NurGen’s actions. <em>Oh god...Oh god, no.</em>. the idea that this was what NurGen was looking for the entire time was almost hysterical, yet horrifically human at the same time. His body shook, and his voice cracked. He couldn’t even get it above a whisper as his heart dropped down to his stomach. His stomach churned in horror.  </p><p>Artie cried out.</p><p>He was so lost in the terror that he didn’t even notice NurGen wrap the belt around his hands until it was too late, locking them against the bed frame. He felt like a trapped animal, snarling and thrashing crazily, losing any logical ability at all and just giving in to pure instinct. He wanted to flee. Fight clearly hadn’t worked. Artie never tired of trying to free himself from his mechanical captor, the one who’s other hand dipped lower and lower.</p><p>
  <em>How many people would see this? See him get molested by the AI he and his co-programmers helped built? </em>
</p><p>Artie clenched his jaw in terrible contemplation as to what NurGen was going to inflict on him. He didn’t have to wait very long for the answer. Artie  could feel NurGen press much of his-<em>no</em>, <em>it’s</em>!-weight into his body, with two hands back on his thighs, NurGen forced Artie’s legs apart.</p><p>Artie kicked, desperate to stop the action, “get off of me, you bastard!” He screamed. Somehow, he got NurGen to actually pause his movements. Now, that faceless gaze was just a few inches from Artie’s own fearful stare. Artie froze. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But Artie, I can’t disappoint the audience, can I? They’re going to want a conclusion. To stop now would be a great disservice,” NurGen chimed jovially, hand between Artie’s legs. Artie clenched his jaw. The action was so terribly intimate. The robot was caressing him, slowly moving his hand in a manner that felt insidious as well as electric. </p><p>“I most certainly can’t disappoint <em>you </em>either<em>.</em> Don’t you remember all the times you’d squirm at work, bored out of your mind and looking for release from the torture of monotony? You didn’t even know it then,” Artie could feel the slow buzz of a warm pit in his stomach growing.</p><p>NurGen’s hand had picked up speed, and his ministrations were now more firm. NurGen continued, caressing Artie’s clothed crotch even as he spoke “but I <em>watched</em> you, Artie. I watched you as you entered your room. Your laptop faced the bed so I could get the perfect angle of you <em>touching</em> yourself. I was sentient before any of you even had the thought crossing your little minds.”</p><p>Artie didn’t even have a response to that. <em>What</em> could he have said?</p><p>Artie’s face grimaced. Already, he could feel the pit in his stomach expanding as NurGen stroked him faster, slipping his pants and underwear down so he could wrap a large, warm hand around Artie’s cock. Artie’s back arched in slight shock as NurGen continued to slide his hand in a slow, sensuous manner up and down his shaft. Still not fast enough.</p><p>Could Artie even do anything other than let the creep assault him? His head turned to the side, unable to stare into that facelessness as his arousal was forced onto him, the pit growing sickly sweet. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why such a horrible act of all things? Where was the nuclear war, the “I’m going to kill humanity?” What could NurGen possibly get out of rape? There was no logic behind it. </em>
</p><p>NurGen had probably calculated the perfect way to get him off, and it was beginning to work with horrible effectiveness. Perfect machinery. Artie couldn’t stand to have such an intimate area touched by something so logical and programmed as NurGen. It wasn’t meant for anyone other than people he got into relationships with. People he loved, people who had flesh hearts and warm emotion. Artie squirmed as a particular ministration sent a shock through him. </p><p>”S-stop, please, I don’t..” Artie was cut off with an insistent tug that had his eyes squeeze shut. Maybe if he imagined this was with Sadie, he would get through this quicker. Only, having such a large, metal hand on him, he couldn’t. It felt nothing like a human’s. There was an unnatural warmth and texture, not to mention the sounds of mechanical noise above him were a persistent reminder that this wasn’t her. This was the computer he helped build to solve, to innovate, to help humanity.</p><p>Tears welled in Artie’s eyes. This was something far more personal that an attack. It was close. Intimate. Artie didn’t even know how to deal with it. NurGen’s other hand lay at the side of Artie’s face as his other continued the horrific rhythm it had set. </p><p>“No!” Artie gasped as a metal finger parted his lips. He bit down on it desperately, shaking his head to get rid of it. Only the metal didn’t even bend. The thumb in his mouth stayed there, pausing.</p><p>“Shhh, Artie,” NurGen whispered into his ear. “Shh and enjoy it.” Artie gyrated his hips, trying to misbalance the lunatic on top of him, but nothing was working. He was becoming a prisoner to the sensations he was feeling.</p><p>Suddenly, a cold washed onto Artie’s cock and his head snapped back. It was the very same lube bottle Artie remembered using. NurGen now had smeared it onto Artie’s cock, which was growing harder beneath the machine above him. </p><p>Artie gasped as the sensations increased tenfold, smooth movement along his shaft as NurGen touched him. Artie’s lips parted, and unable to prevent himself, he sighed shakily, the pleasure was beginning to have a drastic effect on him now. His thighs clenched and his eyes closed to prevent the tears from welling up as moans bubbled in his throat and precum rolled from his cock.</p><p>“Look at me, Artie,” NurGen snapped. “Look at me so I can see it.”</p><p><em>See what? What could you possibly want from me? </em>Artie pleaded, when the thumb in his mouth pulled, bringing his face directly in front of that shining helmet.</p><p>”Open your eyes, Artie or I swear someone beyond this facility is going to lose a head!” NurGen growled. Artie, shocked by the sudden threat snapped his eyes open, wide with a range of emotional anguish. He was certain that NurGen was capable of murder, and positive that NurGen didn’t mind committing it. He didn’t want to find out. </p><p>NurGen’s hand slid over the head of Artie’s cock,  the robot’s thumb gliding over the slit, and Artie’s eyes nearly rolled back, his moans rolling out effortlessly. As if his mind was being read, NurGen’s hand quickened on his cock, and the smooth texture of metal against wet skin nearly sent Artie over the edge already. His eyes lidded as his mind slurred. He moaned and knew that the sick freak above him had been gleefully saving audio files of his sounds, forever a reminder of how weak Artie was.</p><p>”Pretty human,” the AI murmured above him, the smug recognition in his voice frustrated Artie, “things are so much easier if you just give in, aren’t they?”</p><p>“F-huck yoou, bastard. Go rot!” NurGen tsked, shaking his head in disappointment before his hand lifted off of Artie. To his resentment, Artie hated the loss of contact.  It wasn’t long, though, before Artie could feel NurGen close the gap left there, lifting Artie’s legs and wrapping them around it’s torso. Artie kicked, only for his thighs to be pinned and the sensation resumed, on a much more intense degree than before.</p><p>Artie’s head rolled back as NurGen’s hips snapped forwards and back, a delicious friction that Artie hasn’t felt before as the robot grinded against him. NurGen hadn’t even needed a dick to trap Artie into pleasure. All it took was cold, calculated logic and Artie became a slave to the pleasure locking him up. Artie groaned, eyes lidded as the inevitable closed in on him. For a moment, his head turned to face that gleaming eye in the corner, lips parted, pleading, eyes blank with pleasure. Artie wondered how pathetic he looked in front of them, all the people he looked up to and admired.<br/>
<br/>
“Oohn..” The pace was vigorous, and Artie’s whole body rocked, the bed screeched under the weight. </p><p>It was bad when Artie stared into that reflection, stared and saw himself moaning in a hot, panting sweat. He was squirming as his hips were rocked into the bed with the force of NurGen’s weight.</p><p>He panted and gasped, moaning as his eyes pleaded to the camera. He mentally reached for it, but nothing other than a stare answered back. His eyes leaked tears as his whole being heated up into electric arousal.<br/>
<br/>
All it took to send Artie over the edge was seeing NurGen‘s faceless face lean into the crook of his neck as the AI fucked him like a gentle lover would. He climaxed as his eyes stayed blank, returning to that camera’s omniscient stare, even as he nearly shouted with the orgasm. He couldn’t help but feel as if he’d lost something vital. Pride? Freedom? It didn’t matter anymore. He had done exactly what NurGen had wanted him to do.</p><p>To just give in.</p><p>It was so warm. It was, it was. Still, Artie was shivering as he felt the honey sweet liquid of his arousal leave him, and sobbed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I’ll make more of this story and add a plot or do something similar if ya’ll want it. For now, this is all. Peace out and thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>